


Lunch Date

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little head canon or something inspired by set photos from March 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ever, in any circumstances, tweet this or talk about it with the cast or their friends and family. Pure fiction.

It was a sunny afternoon after a few not so nice days. Actually, the sun wasn’t the only reason why this day was so nice. They finally got to work together again.

They didn’t do much talking, mostly just running around, walking from a place to place. Except for a short conversation when Regina was angry.

Lana spat her lines, never having trouble with her scenes, looking at the blonde with fire in her eyes.

“Cut!” The director yelled. “Jen, did you forget your lines?”

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” Jen shook her head like she was waking up from a trance.

Lana just raised her eyebrow but didn’t say anything. They did the scene again, this time they got a bit further and Jen managed to say a line or two.

“Jen, are you okay? You never forget your lines! I thought you guys were rehearsing together?”

“Uh-huh,” was everything the blonde could say, looking at Lana and hoping for some coherent answer.

“Oh we were,” Lana smirked and winked at Jen before she looked at the director.

“I don’t even want to know what that means,” he just sighed and turned around.

“Lana! For God’s sake, what was that?!” The blonde hissed and stepped closer.

“What was what? We were rehearsing, weren’t we?” Lana smiled like an angel. “It’s not my fault that angry Regina turns you on and you can’t control yourself.”

“Lana. Stop. It. Right. Now.” Jen closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

“Or what? Are you going to punish me?” She leaned closer and whispered it into her ear before she went back on her mark.

They got through that scene eventually and proceeded to another one. This time Emma was supposed to follow Regina into a building.

Suddenly Lana stopped, making Jen bump into her.

“What’s wrong?” The director shouted at them.

“I forgot my gloves,” Lana explained and turned to the blonde. “You touched my butt.”

“It was an accident!”

“Why don’t I believe you…” Lana narrowed her eyes at her.

“Because it wasn’t,” Jen grinned at her innocently. “I may like angry Regina but you certainly like it when I touch your butt. So we are equal now.”

“You are having your lunch in my trailer.” The brunette whispered, her hot breath tickling the blonde on her ear.

“And what am I having for lunch today?”

“Me.”


End file.
